Well
by Kyocchi
Summary: Terkadang, apa yang kita harapkan tidak sejalan dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebuah kisah nggak nggenah tentang kos-kosan nggak nggenah yang dihuni oleh makhluk nggak nggenah.


**WELL..**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

 **Durate et vosmet reubs servate secundis** —Aeneid oleh Virgilius

Singkat cerita, jangan terlalu ngarep, wahai anak muda.

* * *

Kise Ryouta, tampan, tinggi, pirang, model. Seorang anak galau yang baru lulus SMA dan masih menyangka bahwa dunia luar seindah apa drama korea yang biasa ia tonton di tv bersama sepupu perempuannya dari Amerika, Alexandra Garcia. Kenapa? Karena ia berpikir dia akan bisa memulai hidup yang baru disini. Teman baru, sekolah baru, dan terlebih lagi: tempat tinggal baru dimana ia tidak perlu tinggal bersama dengan orang tuanya. Heran, ini anak baru lulus sma apa baru lulus TK? Gitu amat pemikirannya.

Ah, dan lagi, meskipun ia akan tinggal di tempat baru, dia yakin dia akan bertemu dengan wajah-wajah baru yang tidak dikenalnya sehingga ia bisa benar-benar memulai awal yang baru. Lagipula, para mantan anggota kiseki no sedai (termasuk Kurokocchi yang tercinta dan tersayang dan Momoi) tidak ada yang akan berada di sini, karena sejak dulu ia berkata ingin menjadi seorang pilot jadi tidak mungkin mereka akan secara tidak sengaja bertemu di sini kan?

 _Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kurokocchi-ku tersayang setiap saat karena aku tidak tahu dia akan kuliah dimana._ pikir Kise dengan lesu saat ia memasuki pagar kos.

Iya, kos. Seorang Kise Ryouta yang adalah seorang model terkenal itu akan tinggal di kos-kosan mulai saat ini hingga lulus mungkin. Salah seorang temannya yang dari Indonesia pernah menceritakan kepadanya tentang kos-kosan, dan meskipun dia ragu apa di Jepang ada kos-kosan atau tidak, toh, akhirnya setelah mengubek-ubek google selama berjam-jam dia menemukan sebuah tempat kos juga. Namanya memang agak nyeleneh dan aneh, tapi setelah melakukan survey kesana, tempatnya lumayan enak, dekat dengan kampus, harganya masuk akal, sebelahan (paruhan sebenarnya) dengan kos-kosan cewek, Ibu Tsunade—ibu kosnya—cantik pula!

Kise menyeret kopernya (karena hampir semua barang yang ia perlukan telah ia pindahkan kemari, hanya tinggal bajunya yang berada di koper, ransel yang saat ini sedang dipakainya, serta dirinya sendiri) memasuki ruang tamu. Di luar tadi, ia melihat ada seorang cowok berambut panjang di ponytail dengan tampang grumpy yang bawa-bawa pedang seperti yakuza, ada pula yang emo dan berambut seperti pantat bebek dengan ekspresi luar biasa songong sehingga bisa menyaingi wajah smug Akashi, mantan kaptennya yang sekarang entah kuliah di universitas bisnis mahal sebelah mana, dan ada juga orang dengan aura yang secara mencurigakan mirip dengan aura Kiyoshi Teppei sang Iron Heart.

' _Di sini banyak orang aneh rupanya_.' Pikir Kise.

Huh! Kau sendiri juga orang aneh, nak! Sesama orang aneh dilarang saling mengejek.

Tapi hanya segitu saja bagian anehnya. Sisanya berjalan normal. Terlalu normal malah. Dan kenapa dari tadi dia tidak bertemu satupun penghuni kos cewek padahalkan secara teknis masih berada dalam satu bangunan yang sama, hanya dipisahkan oleh balkon. Padahal ruang makan dan ruang santai, yang sesuai dengan namanya digunakan untuk bersantai, jadi satu dengan kos-kosan cewek.

"Kise-san," panggl ibu Tsunade, sang ibu kos yang luar biasa cantik itu. Di sebelahnya berdiri suaminya, seorang bapak-bapak berambut putih panjang dan entah karena wajahnya memang begitu atau bagaimana, tapi ia terlihat sangat mesum. Di belakang mereka berlarian dua anak, satu laki-laki berambut hitam dan satunya anak perempuan berambut biru tua sepunggung dengan wajah yang sama-sama isengnya.

"Itu anaknya bu?" tanya Kise heran. Ya gimana nggak? Ibunya pirang bapaknya ubanan kok anaknya yang satu item satunya biru. Ini sama saja seperti sponge menikah dengan bintang laut punya anak kerang. Kelihatan sekali pemirsa kalau seorang Kise Ryouta adalah korban Spongebob bercelana kotak.

"Panggil Madam Tsunade saja." ucap Tsunade sambil melambai-lambaikan kartu remi yang dipegangnya.

"Itu anaknya Madam?" tanya Kise sekali lagi.

"Iya, itu yang cowok umur 8 tahun namanya Romeo, yang cewek umur 10 tahun namanya Wendy."

"Oh." _Kok gak mirip?!_

Seperti mengerti isi hati Kise, Madam Tsunade langsung menjelaskan asal-usul warna rambut anak-anaknya. "Romeo mirip suami saya saat belum ubanan. Kalau yang sulung dulu saat saya hamil dia, saya suka minum jus blueberry jadi warna rambutnya gitu."

"Oh." _Emangnya bisa kaya gitu?!_ , teriak Kise dalam hati. Kise jadi mikir kalau suatu saat nanti dia menikah dengan Kurokocchinya tersayang dan Kurokocchi banyak minum sayuran apakah anak mereka nanti rambutnya bisa hijau kaya Midorima? Ah jangan ntar dikira anaknya Midorima lagi.

"Kalau begitu saya naik ke kamar dulu, Madam." Pamit Kise sebelum pikirannya malah berlanjut kea rah yang lebih jauh.

"Ah, jangan lupa datang ke ruang santai jam delapan, bocah! Akan ada perkenalan sesama penghuni kos!" teriak pak Jiraiya.

"Hai, Jiraiya-san." Teriak Kise balik.

* * *

Setelah mandi (kamar mandi bersama tapi karena Kise kelamaan beres-beres jadinya dia bisa mandi dengan bebas) dan yakin sudah ganteng wangi serta rapi juga ngaca selama tiga puluh menit, akhirnya Kise pergi ke ruang santai tepat jam delapan pas. Dia sudah tidak sabar berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang secara langsung ataupun tidak langsung akan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan. Tadi dia terlalu sibuk beres-beres sehingga tidak sempat berkenalan dengan para penghuni kos lainnya jadi pantas saja Kise merasa tidak sabar. Dibukanya pintu ruang santai dengan perlahan dan suara-suara yang luar biasa familiar langsung menyambut indra pendengarannya.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak kusangka aku akan bertemu kalian lagi disini. Bukan berarti aku senang atau apa."

"Oh, (crunch) kalian, (crunch) halo."

"Menarik, sangat menarik."

Dengan perasaan terkejut dilihatnya keempat starter tim basket Teikou berkumpul disana, di tempat kos yang sama dengannya, mereka semua, Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, Akashi, bahkan Hyuuga Junpei, mantan kapten Seirin, dan Reo Mibuchi, mantan shooter Rakuzan yang lulus tahun lalu pun ada disitu. Sehat, berisik, dan hidup. Entah ini kutukan atau apa, tapi sepertinya ia susah sekali lepas dari teman-teman satu timnya itu.

"Ah!" sebuah suara feminine yang juga familiar berteriak. "KI-CHAN!"

Dan sontak kepala-kepala dengan warna bagai pelangi menengok ke arahnya.

"Kise."

"Kise-chin."

"Ryouta."

Mungkin ini memang takdir bahwa mereka akan akhirnya bersama (ngarep sekali kau nak), atau mungkin dewi Fortuna yang sedang kurang kerjaan merasa sedikit kasihan pada Kise, Kise melihat seorang gadis dengan surai berwarna baby blue dengan mata berwarna sama yang menatap lurus ke arahnya dengan wajah datar minim ekspresi seperti biasa yang berkata, "Lama tak jumpa, Kise-kun."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hullo minna~~

setelah bangkit dari kesuraman UTS akhirnya saya balik lagi beberapa minggu sebelum UAS. Seperti yang telah kalian baca diatas, ini adalah fic humor romance yang kemungkinan besar humornya gagal. Semoga nggak sih.

Nah, diantara para penghuni kos yang udah ditemui ama Kise, ada tiga orang yang belum saya kasih tahu namanya. bagi siapapun yang bisa menebak siapakah tiga makhluk nyasar itu akan dikasih.. err, apa ya? Di kasih Kise deh. Eh, apa? Kise bukan punya saya? Kalo gitu tanda tangannya Kise aja deh.

By the way minta kritik dan sarannya.

Arigatou untuk siapa saja yang bersedia mampir dan membaca ini.


End file.
